wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Tribes 1: Newcomers
Chapter 1: Meeting someone new. Tidalwave's PoV I needed to go out for a swim, desperately. I was so hot and i knew i needed water. We had found a cave system a week ago and it was nice. I had found a nice lake too, it was nice and cool for swimming. The water was clear and i saw someone else swimming. I transformed so quick i knew i wasn't seen. I looked at the dragon and saw it was a SeaWing, scales like the green grass. The SeaWing turned my way and i saw the SeaWing was male. He was kinda cute but i didn't stare as i jumped into the water. It was a bit cold as i swam under the water. It felt like a bit of ice was put in the water and it felt awesome, since it was getting warmer outside. I saw someone next to me and i almost transformed i was so frightened. He pointed to the surface and we both swam up. “Hi,” He said. “My name is Whaleshark,” He smiled. “I saw you before and i want to show you something,” he Transformed into a hybrid, just like me! I gasped and transformed as well. “My name is Tidalwave,” i said, “But you can call me Wave,” I smiled. he seemed like a good guy. “YOu need a place to stay? If so you can come with me. I’m sure the others won't mind,” I said. I was worried he was on his own and that made me feel bad for him. It was strange. I liked it too. “Ok,” He said. I had a feeling he would enjoy this and i knew i would. We took off as i led him to our new home Chapter 2: Something off with him. Shadowhunter's PoV The new SeaWing looked at me, Whaleshark was his name. He kept looking at Wave and it made me uneasy. He had been thinking about Wave the whole time and i had to shut him out, his thoughts were spinning around in the back of my head. Something was off with the sound of his thoughts, like i had heard them before. I shook the thought away and looked for another rock to give him. I found one. “Here. My name is Shadowhunter but you can call me Shadow,” I handed him the rock so he would be safe. “This is so your thoughts are protected, because, well,” I pointed to my teardrop scale that shone beautifully. HIs jaw dropped slightly and he took the rock. “This will allow anyone else with a rock like it to communicate with you along with protecting your thoughts. Amethyst enchanted them to be that way,” I said, smiling at her. She was grinning and i looked at the group i was now leading. The girls had long ago forgave me and we had made a nice pact. We would never do anything to hurt any of the others again, ever. I cared about the girls to much to let anything happen to them. Whaleshark looked at me and i had a strange feeling that i brushed away again. He was looking around as Wave gave him the tour and showed him to his cave. I went back to my cave to finish getting everything ready. A few hours later, I had come back with food for everyone. “Dinner!” I called out, making sure everyone could hear me. If they missed out on food, not my problem. It is their responsibility to get food. They walked in and sat down one by one as i passed out the food. I got my food last and sat on the end, watching and eating. The way Whaleshark watched Wave and the rest of us made me nervous and i watched him a bit more than the others. It was strange, i felt like i knew the sound of his thoughts but decided to try and trust him, he was new after all. We all started to finish up and leave, going to get ready for bed. It was later than normal but i had a hard time finding food. I went to my room and waited till i knew everyone else was asleep then got ready for my nighttime fly. It was strange, during the night I felt more awake so I go flying in the night. I walked out and took off, looking up at the stars. They were so beautiful I loved it. I heard something behind me and i dropped to the ground. I ran for cover under some trees and bushes and waited till the coast was clear. I swore i saw a flash of green scales, like Whalesharks and i gasped. What is he up to? I thought to myself and he flew away. I waited till it was the right time and i followed him, wanting to know more about this mysterious newbie. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)